<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Merry Christmas, Indeed by winestainsandglitter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830800">A Merry Christmas, Indeed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winestainsandglitter/pseuds/winestainsandglitter'>winestainsandglitter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Love, Romantic Fluff, The Fall - Freeform, The X Files - Freeform, romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winestainsandglitter/pseuds/winestainsandglitter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella and Scully's first Christmas together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stella Gibson &amp; Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Merry Christmas, Indeed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! This is my first story I've ever written, so please be gentle with me! I love the holidays and I wanted to write something short and sweet. Please let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmastime has always been Scullyʼs favorite time of year. Sheʼd always reveled in the crisp winter air and lightheartedness of the season. This year will be her first Christmas away from home and all of her usual festive traditions. Every year, she and her mother would decorate her apartment together and bake special holiday treats for Christmas dinner with the Scully family.</p><p> </p><p>She and Mulder would even set up a little tree in their basement office. He knew how much the holidays meant to Scully and he always played along. Truth was, he enjoyed having someone to spend the holidays with and Scully loved it — playing Christmas CDs on a little stereo and hanging stockings each adorned with an ‘Mʼ and an ‘Sʼ for Mulder and Scully. It was the little things that made Scully the happiest about this time of year. </p><p> </p><p>Now in London, far away from the people that she would normally spend the holidays with, Scully began to worry that this wouldn't be the most easy-going Christmas. This is her first Christmas with Stella, and Scully knows how much Stella dreads this time of year. Stella had mentioned to her before how difficult the holidays had been in her household growing up, and how as an adult, sheʼs always done her best to try to avoid all acts of celebration entirely. The warmth and joy that most people feel during the holiday season has always felt more like a reminder of her loneliness and her lack of any close familial connection.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing this about Stella, Scully didn't want to push it. Though she longed to put up a tree and spend the nights cuddled by the fireplace watching cheesy Christmas specials with Stella, she has so far been able to refrain from bringing up any of her usual holiday traditions. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin the newly blossoming relationship between them. As long as they were together, Scully would still manage to have a great Christmas. Stellaʼs company meant far more to her than any amount of tinsel or garland.</p><p> </p><p>The month of December passed in a whirlwind. Both Stella and Scully had been abnormally swamped with work, spending most nights in their respective offices across town — Stella working on a difficult case, and Scully putting in extra hours at the hospital. It seemed as though they had hardly even seen each other, and it was taking a serious toll on both of them.</p><p> </p><p>Scully felt especially saddened at her own lack of holiday cheer. Seeing so many families struggling through each day, worrying about their sick loved ones had started to weigh heavily on Scullyʼs heart. Sometimes she hated her job for reminding her that medicine canʼt fix everything. All she wanted was to send each of her patients home happy and healthy for Christmas, even if she knew it was impossible.</p><p> </p><p>It was already December 23rd and Scully still hadn't found the courage to ask Stella what she wanted to do for Christmas. They both had the next few days off of work and Scully wanted it to be special for them since they hadn't had much time to spend with each other over the last few weeks.</p><p> </p><p>It had been another incredibly long day at the hospital when Scully finally made it to the front stoop of her and Stellaʼs little town house. Stella had texted her before she left work asking if she could stop and bring them home some dinner because she was too tired to cook. Bag of takeout Chinese food in hand, Scully fumbled for her keys and twisted awkwardly to unlock the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Stella, Iʼm h—,” she began, but was abruptly caught up in the sight before her.</p><p> </p><p>Standing before her was Stella, adorned in a tantalizingly short red silk dress, thigh high black leather boots, and a proper Santa hat for good measure. </p><p> </p><p>"Merry Christmas, darling," Stella purred. </p><p> </p><p>Mouth slightly agape, Scully could only blink in response. As she slowly began to regain her senses, she looked around the room. There were twinkle lights hung along the walls, delicate snowflakes dangling from the ceiling, and garland carefully strung across the fireplace above a roaring fire. She could even swear that she could smell cookies baking in the oven. She was overwhelmed and completely touched by this grand gesture.</p><p> </p><p>Stella's grin widened at Scully's silence, obviously proud of herself to have stunned Scully speechless at the surprise. Her smile quickly disappeared, however, once she noticed tears begin to form in Scully's eyes. Stella rushed to her side immediately.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, sweetheart. I'm sorry. I thought this would make you happy," she began. "I know how much you love the holidays and I was feeling so selfish and awful for taking that joy away from you. I know it's late, but I thought maybe this was a start at making up for it."</p><p> </p><p>Scully, tears still steadily flowing down her cheeks, stopped her with a gentle kiss to the lips. </p><p> </p><p>"It's... perfect. I can't believe that you did all of this for me. You don't even like to celebrate, and here you are - looking phenomenal, might I add - all for me," Scully practically sobbed. </p><p> </p><p>Stella sighed and pulled Scully into her arms, relieved that these were tears of joy. Stella has never been one to put herself out there like this for someone, but everything felt worth it for Scully - even if it meant that she might embarrass herself in the process. If there was a chance that she could do something to make Scully smile, she would do just about anything. </p><p> </p><p>"I would do anything for you," Stella whispered gently, blush rising in her cheeks at the simple yet intimate admission. She blinked the tears from her eyes and continued. "There's hot chocolate on the stove, chocolate chip cookies in the oven, blankets and your favorite book by the fire," she gestured at each object as she listed them. </p><p> </p><p>Stella turned slightly to face away from Scully and gently tossed her blonde hair over one shoulder, giving her a view of the entirely backless silk dress that draped over her delicate curves. She lifted the hem of the skirt to reveal red lace panties with a bow nestled at the top of her bum. </p><p> </p><p>"And this," she rasped, "is an early present for you to unwrap. If you'd like," she added with a wink. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I think this is going to be my favorite new Christmas tradition," Scully giggled, grabbing Stella's hand and guiding her up the stairs to their bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>"A Merry Christmas, indeed," Stella replied, playfully tapping Scully's hip as she allowed herself to be dragged by her other hand. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>